Wheeled devices, such as skateboards, are normally packaged in boxes or some other bulky structures, such as cardboard boxes. Because of the protruding wheels on such devices, such boxes tend to be very large and tend to take up a large amount of space from the moment they are packaged and placed in inventory to the moment they are placed in retail stores.